Death Note: Revive
by AmaranthineXMemoria
Summary: I'm a 15-year-old college senior. Both of my parents are dead, I've been placed in an asylum for eight years ever since I was 4 years old, and now this guy named Near hired me help to capture a murderer named Kira. I'm Akane Ryuga, and this is my story.
1. Akane Ryuga

Ch.1: Akane Ryuga

_What's wrong, Ryuga?"_

"_Mom…has passed away."_

"_What else is wrong?" _

"_Something's…broken."_

"_What is?"_

"_**I am."**_

Akane Ryuga, born on January 23, 2005, is 15 years old and already a college senior. Stayed in Amamatsu Asylum for eight years, was released from it at age 12 and was capable of attending To-Oh University as a freshman.

During his time at the asylum, he watched martial arts training videos and practiced along with them in order to help him improve his energy. As a result, when he was released, he was good enough to be taken into an advanced martial arts program and thus becoming a second degree black belt.

He has suffered from insomnia for the last eight years, which is the reason why he has black bags under his eyes. Because of this, he takes night classes at his university. In addition to his still half-poor condition, he suffers from hallucinations, which is why he can start to heavily breathe and scream. All of these have to be treated by some pills the asylum provided him with before he left. Other than that, his IQ is incredibly high and he's one of the smartest seniors to walk the campus.

Due to his past, Ryuga is incredibly sarcastic and dark-minded, but that doesn't mean he's evil. If anyone is troubled, he is more than glad to help them. His likes include sweets, relaxing on the university rooftop alone, helping others, martial arts, and guns. However, he extremely dislikes being underestimated. Ryuga has shaggy, dark blue hair that blocks both of his eyes like a sheepdog (a picture of him can be seen on my profile under OC Characters) and can commonly be seen wearing emo or gothic clothing, but at times, he moves some of his hair aside so people can see his huge, panda-like eyes.

**Ryuga's Biography has ended**

**Now, onto the Story**


	2. Me, Part of the SPK?

Ch.2: Me, part of the SPK?

The professor instructed the many students that sat in front of him. An overhead projector was lit up and showing an image of a real life heart. Some students were paying close attention and awake, while others slowly began to close their eyes or completely collapse their face onto their desk. Ryuga wasn't doing either, instead he began to shiver. His heart began to race faster and faster and his forehead slowly began to sweat. He collapsed his head onto his desk and started breathing heavily.

Ahead up in front, he saw a man squatting on the floor. He was wearing a loose, white shirt and baggy jeans. His hair was unkempt and black, and his eyes were huge and panda-like, a lot like his.

"_He's back Ryuga, he's back…" the man's voice whispered to Ryuga._

Ryuga shook his head and tried to snap back to reality. When he opened his eyes again, the man was gone.

This meant it was time to take out his pills. So he quietly took out his water bottle and two, small white pills. He immediately gulped the two medications down and drunk down his water. His heart continued to race for a while, but soon it slowly began beating at its normal rate and his forehead began to cool down. Ryuga sighed as a relief.

"Um, Ryuga-san, is there something wrong?" the professor suddenly asked while tilting his head to the side to see the dark-eyed boy.

"Oh, no; everything's fine here." Ryuga replied when coming to his senses. He heard some people on the sides and back snicker "freak". But he let all the tenseness out and continued focusing on his studies.

Later After Class

Ryuga sat on the side of the rooftop by squatting down. He ate the chocolate cake he ordered in the food court and began to think about the man he saw in his hallucination. Who was he? What did his hallucination mean by _'He was back'_?

As he was thinking, Ryuga put his index finger to his lips and began nibbling it. However without noticing, two council members appeared behind him.

"Akane Ryuga, please report to the university office immediately." one of them instructed to him.

"It's an urgent message from the Japanese Police Task Force." the second one spoke after his partner. Ryuga slightly tilted his head wondering what the police would want with him. What has he done wrong? The feeling got him shaken up, but nonetheless, he went with the two council members.

As the two council members entered the office, the headmaster of the university and three police officers stood before them. Once Ryuga entered, all three police officers gasped.

"He…looks just like him." one of them whispered.

"Um, is something wrong, headmaster?" Ryuga asked.

"Well personally no." the headmaster replied. "But these three gentlemen here would like to have a private conversation with you about joining a certain task force."

Ryuga stared quizzically at all three of the policemen.

"Good afternoon, I'm Matsuda." the first one greeted.

"I'm Aizawa." the second introduced.

"And I'm Mogi." the last one spoke.

"Why exactly did you guys choose me? How do you even know about me?" Ryuga asked the three policemen once they were alone.

"Ryuga-kun, don't you remember us?" Matsuda asked.

"We took you to our headquarters after your mother died." Aizawa added.

"And Matsuda here was the one who took you to the hospital." Mogi added also.

"Yes, we took care of you for a short time before signing you up for the asylum." Matsuda concluded.

Ryuga still couldn't recognize them. But when remembering the day of his mother's death and the people surrounding him, their faces were the only things coming to his mind. In addition, he remembered one guy caressing his head and telling him that everything will be alright.

"I think I might remember you guys." he stated. "I don't have a lot of memories of that day besides my mother's death, but I think I remember a guy holding my head saying 'everything will be okay'. I'm not sure; I was paralyzed at that time."

"I see," Aizawa spoke, "but to tell you the truth, we know you from your mother, who had previously worked with us before she died and as well as the force we're about to ask you to join."

"Wait, she…worked with you guys before?" Ryuga questioned.

All three men shook their heads 'yes'.

"…Fascinating." was all that came from Ryuga.

"Now let's get on to more important matters now, shall we?" Aizawa continued. "The force that's asked for your membership is called the SPK. The SPK is currently working with us and the leader of the organization wishes for your cooperation. When I first told him about you a long time ago, he seemed interested in letting you join his team when you became older. And now that a new murderer is on the loose and that you're more aware of the world around you, he thinks it's the time to ask you for your answer."

This was all coming to fast at him. Ryuga never knew he would be someday be chosen to join some random task force. Plus it sounded very risky and he was still very young.

"This murderer on the loose is very serious." Aizawa added. "His legacy has gone on for years and it seriously took us a long time to find out the one who started it all."

"And soon enough when we found out who he was," Matsuda continued, "We also discovered that he was the one who lead your mother to her death."

Ryuga quickly began to break down. He collapsed to the floor and began hallucinating about his mother's death, the blood, the knife, everything. He began to sweat and breathe heavily.

"Ryuga, are you alright!!" all three men shouted as they ran to him. Ryuga didn't reply, he only took out his pills and his water bottle. Once again, he gulped down his pills and his water after them. A few seconds after he took his medication, he came back to his senses and ceased his heavy inhaling.

"Forgive me; my condition's still a bit shaky." Ryuga spoke. "But I'm still strong enough to walk out to the outside world now. Anyways, you said the same guy who started this whole murder legacy is the same one who killed my mother?"

"Yes; that's correct, unfortunately." Matsuda replied.

Ryuga looked down; he remembered what the shinigami from eight years ago told him about the real person who killed his mother. Yagami Light was his name, and Ryuga himself wrote that name down in a certain notebook that was able to lead him to his grave. But he never knew that he was also the criminal who was longed to be captured by the investigation force and the SPK.

"That bastard...And he's still living through his stupid followers??" Ryuga thought to himself. Maybe joining the team wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Plus, the continuation of the legacy of the same murderer who killed his mother was unacceptable. And he was pretty self-defensive, so confidence was high in him.

"You know, joining this investigation force called the SPK doesn't sound bad at all." Ryuga announced. "This Kira guy has been a menace to my life for a long time. And now he's back terrorzing the city and bringing you guys trouble? I can guarantee you that I won't say no to this. Alright I'll do it; I'll join the force. You can report this to the SPK leader."

All of the police officers looked at one another but bowed and thanked him for his acceptance of the SPK.

"Alright then, a week from now a limousine will arrive to pick you up and take you to the SPK headquarters." Aizawa stated. "When you arrive at the headquarters, a few questions and tests will be needed to ask and token before you meet the leader. If you're good enough, you'll be accepted into the force and as well meet the leader."

"Hmph fair enough." Ryuga said nibbling his finger. "Then it's settled. See you in a week; I look forward to meeting the leader of the SPK."


	3. Welcome to the Team

Ch.3: Welcome to the Team

As Ryuga sat in the dark, fancy car, he stared out the window, wondering where the limo would take him. He looked ahead and saw that the streets were completely clear of all vehicles. He somewhat had a nervous feeling in him, but he held it in and stayed strong like his mother always used to tell him.

When the limo began to slow down, Ryuga looked at its destination; a large, silver building guarded by two, muscular men at the doorway. But they weren't the only ones at the door; two other men, who didn't look like bodyguards at all, were waiting as well. When Ryuga finally stepped out of the limo with his luggage bag, he walked along the red carpet that led him to the two men.

"Akane Ryuga, right?" one of them asked.

"Correct." Ryuga answered.

"I'm Commander Lester and this is Agent Gevanni." Lester greeted. "We will be taking you to the testing room for a few questions to specify your knowledge and decency. Once that's over you'll be tested at a shooting range to see how self-defensive you are."

"I understand." Ryuga bowed.

…

In the main testing room, Ryuga saw himself sitting in front of a small computer with large headphones covering his ears. Complicated questions were asked here and there on the computer but the young college student aced them all. When they got to questions that involved Kira, Ryuga gave all of them proficient answers of his view on the murderer and what his actions would be if he _were_ him.

When Gevanni and Lester overlooked his answers later on, they decided that they were truly worthy of passing. After they announced the news to Ryuga, they led him to a wide area covered in a zigzagging maze.

"Here, you will try to find your way out along with eliminating every criminal that comes in your way." Gevanni instructed.

"You have 30 minutes at the max." Lester added while handing Ryuga a fully loaded gun and another set of bullets. As Ryuga held the weapon, he cautiously stroked it and held it in fully prepared position.

…

In the maze, Ryuga slowly walked his way around the maze and kept his eye focused on every direction. Immediately, three criminal dummies arrived in his way; Ryuga shot all of their heads off within 5 seconds without falling back. As he continued his way through the maze, more and more dummies arrived. But with ease and without wasting bullets, he defeated them all and was able to make it out of the maze in 26 minutes.

…

"You have proven great talent and intelligence, Ryuga-kun." Gevanni commented.

"Just follow us and we'll introduce you to our leader." Lester directed.

Ryuga smiled at Gevanni's comment as he followed the two agents down a long hallway to an iron locked door. Lester entered the code and opened the door to a dark control room filled with dozens of satellite screens and controlling buttons. Piles of paper were stacked on a few desks and three laptops were all on one.

But the weirdest detail of them all was a young man sitting on the floor fidgeting around with a puzzle. He was wearing an oversized, black shirt with long, grey sweatpants. His skin was extremely pale and his hair was straightened, layered, and white.

"Welcome to the team, Ryuga." he greeted, "I'm L. But please, call me Near."


	4. First Investigation

Ch.4: First Investigation

On Ryuga's first day in the headquarters, he was watching recent news reports about Kira with Near in case anything informational came along. In the dark controlling room, all alone with Near, he stared at the huge screen with a scene of an apartment building with four dead bodies lying on the curb. The reporter stated a few details about the victims that were recently killed, announcing that they were businessmen associated with a well-known gang around the city.

"Um, Near," Ryuga said while setting down his cup noodles, "just exactly how was Kira capable of killing his victims from such a distance?"

Near paused for a moment, but he finally looked up from his rubrics cube and spoke.

"…Through a supernatural notebook." he answered. "This notebook was titled as the _Death Note_. It came from a realm we humans of today don't know about; the Shinigami realm. Whoever's name is written in that book will die. The cause and details of the death must be written in six minutes and forty seconds for convenience to cover the criminal. If they're not written, then the person will simply just die of a heart attack. This is why it took us so long to track down the first Kira; this notebook holds many tricky methods that can make the case longer day by day. Believe me Ryuga, that notebook was powerful enough to control my own comrade to kill your mother."

Ryuga's heart immediately began to beat. His forehead started to sweat all over again and his heavy breathing came to life. He collapsed off the chair and shivered like mad. He began retracing a flashback from his memory.

He was sitting in the asylum bed with a pen in his hand. In front of him was a black book, and to his side was the shinigami. The shinigami provided him with information to what the book was called and what it was able to do. He also revealed to him to who the real killer of his mother was; stating to him that the man back at the apartment who stabbed her was not the killer. He retraced the words the creature said to him after he wrote the name 'Yagami Light' in the book.

"_**He should be dead by now." **_

But the boy still managed to stay strong. He quickly took out his pills and swallowed them in a flash. Once he got through that, he took out his water bottle from his bottle case and began drinking away. After he calmed himself, he thought over the memory. Ryuga never knew the Death Note was associated with Kira. The shinigami never told him that the notebook was formerly used by Yagami Light!

"_Holy shit…that was used by __**him**__..." Ryuga muttered to himself_

After a few minutes, he got back up from the floor and squatted back down into the seat. Near continued to look at him as he got up.

"I'm sorry, Near; my condition's still a bit poor, so I get those from time to time." Ryuga explained.

"Hm, I see. Your health's still a bit uncontrollable due to your past." Near confirmed.

"Yes, anyways, thank you for the answer to my question; I'm relieved." Ryuga sighed, but his face continued sweating.

Then he noticed a small bowl of water in front of Near with a handkerchief in it. Near took out the towel and squeezed all the water out from it. Once it was nice and damp, he wiped Ryuga's face with it, cooling off his burning skin.

"Here, it'll help you stabilize your focus." Near explained.

"Thank you, Near." Ryuga thanked.

Once Near finished wiping Ryuga's forehead, they both resumed looking at the screen that contained the news.

"Maybe I can go investigate downtown to the Japanese police and find out more information." Ryuga suggested while picking up his noodles and continued eating them. "Their company's secrecy might be related to Kira since the reporter also stated that the four men owed the company money before an accident called the deal off."

"Good suggestion, interesting theory." Near said as continued fidgeting around with his cube. "I'll give their station a call to let them know you'll be coming tomorrow."

"I understand." Ryuga nodded.

The Next Day

Gevanni and Ryuga walked through the long hallway of the police station to the room where the three policemen were located. Once they reached the room, they knocked, which resulted into Matsuda answering their arrival.

"Oh, Ryuga-kun, Gevanni, come in!" Matsuda greeted as he opened the door. When both of the SPK members entered, Aizawa and Mogi got up from their seats and went over to them.

"So, you've already heard about Kira's latest victim huh?" Aizawa stated.

"Yes, and I came down here to see if you guys have any information about them so far." Ryuga responded. "I might have a lead to who Kira is if I know who those business men were associated with and where the location of their associate might be."

"Well, you might be able to get something out of him." Aizawa suggested while holding up a picture of a middle-aged man. "He's the boss of the four businessmen and if you're able to ask him who they were associated with, then you can look up the suspects up for further information. And I suggest you give yourself fake identification in case he's related with Kira."

"The address of his office and his cell phone number is located on the back." Mogi reminded while handing Ryuga the photo.

Ryuga studied the photo and the address on the back of it. He finally looked up and decided.

"Gevanni, let's head for _Yoru Boulevard 16651_."

…

Gevanni's car parked at the addressed building that was stated on the photo. It was grey and had around 30 floors. Both of the SPK agents looked at the building for a moment before getting out of the car. Once they were inside the lobby, they saw that everywhere around them was quiet and empty. Not a lot of customers were visiting at this time. What lay before them was a wide desk with a women fidgeting around on computer.

"Excuse me, miss," Gevanni greeted once the two of them went up to the desk, "I'm agent Gevanni and this is agent Raharu. We wish to have a small, personal meeting with the headmaster of this corporation and ask him a few questions."

The lady sighed and switched on a speaker phone.

"Sir, there are two agents who wish to have a personal meeting with you, and I think it's serious." The lady explained.

"Send them up." a rusty voice responded.

…

As Ryuga and Gevanni rode the elevator to the top floor, they prepared themselves for the questions they were about to ask. When the elevator opened its doors, they walked down the long hallway that led to a two-door entrance. Once they came upon the doors, they each took a handle and pushed the doors open.

A huge room was what was held inside. The gigantic window at the front showed the entire view of the massive city. And what looked like a marble, black desk up ahead also had a black, leather chair with the same man in the photo sitting in it. His arms were waiting patiently on the desk and his turquoise eyes were set on the two agents.

"Come in, gentlemen, I've been expecting you." the man urged.

Gevanni and Ryuga walked to the two chairs that awaited them near the desk. By the time they were settled, the two of them wasted no time getting down to business. When they both looked down to his name tag on the desk, it stated it was _'Oji Yuneda'_.

"Good afternoon Mr.Oji." Ryuga greeted. "I'm agent Raharu and this is agent Gevanni. We here both work for an investigation force called the SPK. We apologize for such short notice but we would like to ask you some questions involving the gang your four associates were working with before they were killed."

"Oh, them I see." Oji sighed. "Yes, I know who you're referring to. It was such a big mistake to make that damn deal with those lying bastards."

"Anyways, what we want to know is the gang's story; what are they addressed as and why their group was created." Ryuga explained.

"Very well then..." Oji said. "Their gang is known as the Kuruka clan. Even if it was recently created only about 2 months ago, they're already destroying the society. Basically, their purpose is to own every single company in Japan until they come to the reach of having enough money to pay the government and take over the entire country. It's very tricky trying to find them; even with the FBI, CIA, and the police combined they still get away as if it were a first-leveled game. If you're willing to take the risk then be my guest, just make sure to not get killed, because they are as well deadly."

"…They're mad." Gevanni muttered.

"But why would they want to take over all of Japan?" Ryuga continued asking.

"Now that is one question's answer is still hidden." Oji replied. "They haven't posted a message to the government of why they would want to take over, but whatever it is, it's still unacceptable."

"And what was this 'deal' your associates called off with the gang?" Gevanni questioned.

"You see, lately my company has been running short of customers," Oji explained. "But the Kuruka clan was able to help revise and enhance our advertisements and have our business money drastically rise up. However, in return, they wanted to take over all of the company and have the money all go to them. My four most important workers couldn't let that happen to me or to the rest of the workers in the business, and now all of the sudden, they end up dead the next day."

That piece of information already hinted that the gang was Kira-related. Gevanni and Ryuga looked at each other for a moment until they broke apart a few minutes later.

"Hmm, interesting…" Ryuga said nibbling his finger. "Do you happen to have the current location of where they're at now?"

"They should be hiding in the depths of _**Soriku**_." Oji stated. "It's an old, run-down club that was shut down due to poor control of violence. Here are the directions to the place."

Oji handed Ryuga a folded paper. "If you're lucky enough, you can catch them in time before they move to their next hiding place. So I suggest you move quickly. When they killed my clients, I thought there would never be any help until you two arrived."

"Hey, we're just trying to get the world by, Oji." Ryuga grinned.

Ryuga and Gevanni overlooked their plans for the next night to get to the gang and find out more information. Once the meeting was finished, both of them got up from their seats and bowed to Oji as thanks for giving them plentiful information.

…

"What's your conclusion to this, Ryuga-kun?" Gevanni asked once they were outside the office and back to walking down the hallway.

"Judging from what Oji said as to having his four workers killed a day after their deal with the Kuruka clan went off," Ryuga spoke, "I can only say this;_**somewhere in their hideout, the notebook is hidden in a safe keep. And one of the members in the gang is Kira**_"


	5. Action Time

Ch.5: Action Time

"We'll have the satellite via keep a watch over you." Near instructed. "If anything you can't handle occurs, signal your alarm."

"Understood," Ryuga nodded. With that, he silently walked out of the headquarters down to the parking lot, where the limo awaited him.

…

Ryuga loaded a pack of bullets into each of his two guns. He set his right one into his holster, and before he did the same thing with his left one, he performed an impressive twirl with it, caught it, and smoothly placed it directly into its place.

"Damn these things are cool." he thought.

When the limo began slowing down, Ryuga took a look outside. They were parking near a sidewalk across from a dark, brick building titled 'Soriku'. The windows of the club were shattered and inside, Ryuga could see it was pitch black. Graffiti of different colors were drawn all over the walls and the door itself has lost its bright red tone.

"Be careful, sir." the driver said.

"Don't worry; I'm ready to rock anytime." Ryuga replied. Once he was ready, he got out of the limo and swiftly made his way to the building. He quietly crept to the doors, gave a slight yet loud knock on one, and hid behind the side of the building; waiting for an answer. But as a few minutes passed, no one came to reply the knock. Ryuga furrowed his brows and went for another knock. However, when he gave a harder knock this time, both of the doors easily swung open, causing him to collapse to the ground.

After he slowly got up, he looked around the dusty, dark room. The only light that help Ryuga find his way around the area was the dull light of the moon.

"Hello?" he called out as he rubbed his arm. The only sound that came back was his echo.

Ryuga quickly took out his flashlight and turned it on. When he got a better view of the room as the brighter light shown, he realized that it was rather messy in terms of having every chair and table turned over or broken. The bar at the far end of the area was covered in cobwebs and the alcoholic beverages on the shelves were empty and knocked over. And the stage still contained sound equipment with dusty chords running all over the floor and a microphone that stood still.

Ryuga continued his way through the old, tattered club until he came to the far end of the club where the bar was. He searched all over that certain area, but there was no sign of finding where the Kuruka clan was hidden.

But just when he was about to search in another area, he felt a small bump underneath his foot. He looked down and saw a small opening in the floor. Ryuga bent down and put his fingers under the opening. With all of his strength, he pulled up the opening, expecting the ground to lift up and lead to an underground entrance. Surprisingly, he thought correct; a number of stairs descended down to an underground installation where a bright, blue light was shining from. Ryuga got out one of his guns and quietly stepped down the web-covered stairs to the room where the light was coming from. Once he was completely down in the installation, he found himself in a long hallway of buzzing, blue light bulbs on the walls. He continued his way through the halls until he came to a fork. His mind chose left, and left he went. The doors of different rooms were here and there, but he focused on one certain door. It was big and made of iron. On the side was a card slider for the entrance to the room.

Ryuga set his gun down and placed his ear against the iron door. The voices of a few men rattled among the room.

"_Alright boss; we got everything cleared out." _

"_Good; and what about our next victims?" _

"_We got 'em all covered in the book."_

"_Excellent; we'll move out tomorrow. That way the police won't be able to find us so easily."_

"_But when do we start killing the victims??" _

"_Let's start a week from now. We've been doing some mass murdering for five days straight; we need to give it a break or else the police will just get closer to us."_

"_Yeah especially if they have L or Suzume on their side," _

"_Those two showoffs are dead already numb nuts."_

"_No, L's legacy is still living on. But I can guarantee you that Suzume's done for sure."_

"_But remember, if L's still living, we can't get too careless yet. He's the world's greatest detective; one mistake and he'll be on our asses big time." _

"Victims; they must be talking about the notebook!" Ryuga thought. "They'll be doing it a week from now. I gotta warn Near and the rest of the crew."

Unexpectedly, the iron door slid open and Ryuga collapsed. In the room, fourteen men were sitting around a desk. But in the middle of the desk, a glass container held the Death Note.

"What the- a spy!" one of the members cried.

"Get that little bastard!" another one shouted.

Ryuga quickly got up on his feet, grabbed his gun, and made a run for it. He ran through the blue-lit hallways of the installation all the way up back to the surface. But as he was just about to reach the exit out of the club, one of the members took out his gun and shot two bullets towards him. Luckily, Ryuga was able to get out in time and head back into the limousine. Once he was inside the vehicle, he began to heavily pant.

"Sir, are you alright!!?" the driver asked.

"Hide our limo in the alley quick!" Ryuga demanded hastily.

The driver delivered Ryuga's command and sped the limo into a dark alley.

Five of the organization's members busted out of the club and began searching around the area.

"Shit, this isn't good!" one of them cursed.

"We gotta move out as soon as possible!" another one stated.

"Yeah, there's no telling how much information that kid heard." a third one added.

With that, the members rushed back into the building to prepare their departure from their old hiding place.

Back in the limo, Ryuga tightly held his left arm. Blood was spilling everywhere on him and the gash the bullet made in him was getting worse.

"Hand…me…the first-aid…kit." Ryuga breathed.

The driver wasted no time handing the young boy the medicine pack. Once Ryuga attained the pack, he swiftly took out a bandage roll and began tightening away his wound. After he covered the entire gash, he tied the band-aid with a pin.

"Should we get back to the headquarters sir?" the driver questioned.

"No…" Ryuga gritted through his teeth. "I came too far to go back. I won't stop at nothing until Kira's followers are killed. _We'll follow them_."


	6. Action Time Pt2

Ch.6: Action Time Pt.2

As seven wealthy-looking vehicles sped out of the alley across the street, Ryuga examined all of them carefully all the way to the last car that left.

"Alright, let's move; follow them." Ryuga demanded to his driver as he held his injured arm.

With that, their limo quickened out of the darkness and followed the entire gang to their new location.

…

As 45 minutes passed, the cars ahead of Ryuga's limo came to a stop. As a result, Ryuga commanded his driver to duck into a hiding spot until he can figure out if this resting spot was their hideout or not. The area they were currently at didn't seem to be in the city any longer, but more like up in the mountains.

Nearly the entire gang came out onto the dirt-covered ground and began searching for any trespassers that might arrive.

"See any sign of any strangers?" one of them questioned.

"Nope; none so far." another one answered.

"How about on the sides or the backs?" the same member called out.

"No, not a single person." about five of the members replied back.

"Alright, let's hide our vehicles then." their leader commanded.

With his demand, the hundred cars started moving again and began moving into parking areas in the dark forest of the mountain. Once they were all settled, all of the members moved to where their leader was awaiting for them.

Ryuga opened the limo's door and quietly closed it. As he was outside, he crept to a closer view of where the entire gang was heading. There, he hid behind a bush and began investigating what they'll do next.

"Men, it's been a rather excruciating night for us," their leader spoke, "so we'll start moving out our stuff from our vehicles tomorrow. But for now, I think we should rest; good thing your three, main leaders of this gang got every cot prepared for us. However, we must not forget the Death Note. Who has it?"

"I do _father_." a young, feminine voice spoke. Ryuga tried to examine the voice's face carefully, but it was still too dark to see it. But judging from the dark shape of the voice's body, Ryuga could see that it was someone no older than his own age.

"Ah, very good my daughter." the leader spoke in a proud tone, "always guarding the gang's most valuable possessions. Soon enough when I'm gone, you'll take over my place and make this world see how filthy it is."

Ryuga stared speechlessly at the dark silhouettes of the gang. Who the hell was that young girl? Did she have something to do with being Kira? He needed to move quickly as soon as their hideout was revealed.

As the leader's dark shadow bent down, Ryuga studied his every move; watching him fidget with something on the dusty earth. Soon enough, a light showed from an underground room the leader revealed from a metal door on the ground. However, the light still wasn't bright enough to identify all of the member's faces, so Ryuga prepared himself again for more action.

Once all the members went down into the room, the last member behind shut the latch and left the area in complete darkness all over again. But this was also a good chance for Ryuga to make his move. He arrived out of the bush he was hiding behind and silently made his way to the door. The door was rusted and covered in a handful of dirt for perfect camouflaging from any enemies. Since it was too dark to see, Ryuga felt his way for any hint that could lead to the opening of the door.

He suddenly felt a small, loose bump on the right side. It was heavy and had a tiny knob in the middle of it; a locker. But this didn't bother Ryuga at all, for he smoothly took out his gun and shot twice at the coded lock for the door, causing the door to go loose and be open.

"Who the hell needs a hacker for locks when you got a gun?" Ryuga chuckled to himself.

…

Down in the chamber, Ryuga slowly took his steps the same way as he did when he was in the last underground room. With his gun in position, he quietly peered through a door containing the thirteen members. The room was filled with cots and a few sinks prepared for all of them.

"Now how are we gonna get away from the police?" one of them complained.

"Ah shut up Takio-kun, be thankful we got away in time from that insignificant bastard who spied on us." another one snapped.

"Well what really matters is the Death Note being in our hands." a third one commented.

"Speaking of the notebook, where'd the boss hide it?" the fourth one asked.

"Down the right wall of the left hallway just ahead of this room," Takio replied.

With that said, Ryuga got up on his legs and made his way to the left hallway ahead of him. When he entered the hallway, he searched around the right wall for a clue that might lead him to the notebook's location.

At first, nothing on the wall seemed to aid him until a door across from him opened. He hid behind the corner of the hall he came through and waited to see who it was. The leader, now in silver pajamas, came out holding the Death Note. He gave a hard nudge to the wall across from him. Surprisingly, a small brick in the wall turned and held out a secret holster for the notebook. The leader carefully place the Death Note in its place and watched as the brick quickly turned to its casual side again, hiding the notebook from any intruders. Once this task was done, the leader headed back to his dorm.

Ryuga furrowed his brows and arrived at the same spot where the location of the notebook was hidden. He performed the same action as the boss did and soon enough, the brick once again turned and revealed the Death Note, still in its same position in the holster. Carefully, Ryuga got out a plastic bag and picked up the Death Note with a pair of tweezers. He quickly placed the notebook in the bag and hid it in the pocket of his jacket. As soon as that was finished, he watched the brick slide back into its position as if nothing happened. Ryuga smirked and began to head back out to the limo.

"Hey you!!" a member cried out. He was carrying a towel over his shoulder and a soap bar. But Ryuga didn't waste any time; he ran up to the member, leapt into the air, and performed a spiraling kick to him. The member came crashing down unconscious, letting his soap bar drop.

"You definitely got owned." Ryuga smirked.

Back Outside

Ryuga quickly came running back to his limo and motioned the driver to start it up.

"Back already?" his driver questioned with a look.

"Yup, you bet." Ryuga answered while holding up the Death Note, "Now let's get out of here do I can give Near the news."


	7. His Past, His Pain

Ch.7: His Past, His Pain

Back at the investigation headquarters

Near fidgeted around with his jigsaw puzzle. Once he completed its picture, it gave him an image of the letter 'L' right in the center of a pure, white background. However, other than his puzzle, he was thinking about Ryuga; he believed he had some sort of bond with the famous detective L.

"Hmm, Ryuga has a relation with L, I just know it." Near thought to himself as he played with his hair. "A much stronger relationship than me. When Gevanni and Lester informed me about his test results, L's name just stroked me there. Even though I've never seen the great detective before, I just sense a feeling that Ryuga is connected to him in some way."

"Ryuga is Suzume's son, and she has worked with L before. Plus Matsuda recently mentioned to me that he indeed looked like L. And I can surely trust him since he's someone whose actually came in contact with L before. I can only make one conclusion; _**Ryuga is L's son**_.

The metal door to the room opened. A dark shadow cast upon Near. A body in black clothing held the Death Note in a plastic bag in one arm and a gun in the other. But the hand holding the gun was in serious pain due to a horrible gash crookedly wrapped by first-aid kit bandages. Ryuga was back.

"Near-san, I've got plenty of information for you to arrest these assholes." Ryuga smirked as he held up the Death Note.

After Near turned his head to the injured boy, his eyes widened; shocked to see him with the Death Note in his hand.

…

"Ryuga-san…I can't believe you got it with ease…" Matsuda complimented.

"With ease? Like it's really that simple." Ryuga chuckled as Near help tend his wound.

"…But how?" Aizawa asked as he held the notebook.

"Let's just say with speed and silent-ness." Ryuga replied.

"But we can't get too excited yet." Near said, "We still need to come up with a plan to capture these guys. Remember, they were even able to escape the FBI, CIA, and investigation forces of the government. Lester, call up the entire task force and inform them we've spotted the Kuruka clan's location."

The Next Night

"So Aizawa's forces will be contained in these areas," Near instructed as he pointed to a small location of a certain map of the mountains, "if they ever do manage to escape the force, Mogi you'll know what to do, right?"

"Yes." Mogi answered simply.

"Good, now Ryuga, go get the notebook." Near commanded. "We'll certainly need that for our mission."

Down the Hidden Corridor that Hid the Notebook

Ryuga unlocked the code for the notebook's protective case. Once it opened, he took it out of its holster and started back for the door. But that's when trouble came.

"_You know I never knew that you were good at escaping us like the little bastard you are." _

The voice in the room made Ryuga jump, it belonged to a female. In fact, it was the same one he heard talking to the leader earlier; the one who contained the Death Note. He looked around for any suspects but still saw no one.

"Who's there?" Ryuga cried as he looked around.

"I'm up here, genius." the voice insulted. Once Ryuga looked up, he saw a girl with chin-length blue hair, huge, black headphones around her neck, and black eyes. She was wearing a red shirt inside a black, leather jacket and a white skirt with tight, knee-length pants underneath. She leapt from the walking path above and landed perfectly on the ground, right in front of Ryuga.

"What's going on; who are you!?" Ryuga asked as he got into defense position.

"Just call me Saya." the girl replied. "And I believe you have something of mine's."

Ryuga looked down at the notebook.

"I know you're part of the Kuruka Clan." Ryuga remarked. "I'm not letting you have it!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Saya shook her head, "You people just don't know our purpose for having the Death Note don't you?"

"You guys are planning to take over every company of Japan so you could have enough money in exchange for being in charge of the entire country!" Ryuga snapped. "Moreover, I bet you're planning to take over the entire _world_ with the Death Note!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Saya answered plainly. "But I personally wish to take over the world so I could make people see what a wreck they're turning it into. Look at all the criminals that roam the streets hijacking, murdering, raping, and beating people, look at all this bullshit! Don't you wish to make the world a better place by eliminating them all? Ooooh, that'd be a complete dream come true."

Ryuga thought about it for a moment. It's true that he's been terrified of the corruption that goes on in the world. And he wished to bring an end to it; it's been his goal to do so. But doing it blindly was not and will never be his way of bringing the world harmony.

"I do wish to bring the world to justice; I do wish to bring the world peace, believe me." Ryuga commented, "_But not this way_."

"Aww, come on Ryuga, you can be a sport right?" Saya cooed, "The war starting in this world can all end if you give me the notebook."

"Well you know what," Ryuga spoke, "it's only people like you and your father's gang that fills the world something much worse than war; _**fears**_."

Ryuga quickly ran up to Saya, leapt into the air, and positioned himself to attack her.

But her gun quickly shot itself away.

…

Ryuga's still body lied on the floor, the Death Note still clutched in his hand.

"Sorry, _big_ _brother_," Saya smirked evilly. With that, she snatched the notebook out of Ryuga's hand and escaped through the top window.


	8. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

Ch.8: Don't Get Mad, Get Even

"Geez, Ryuga-kun hasn't come back yet." Matsuda worried.

"You're right," Aizawa agreed, "it's been half an hour already."

"Go check on him," Near instructed, "see what the trouble is."

…

As the investigation team walked down the hallway to the Death Note's location, they got their guns ready in case anything popped up. Once they opened the door, their eyes couldn't believe what they saw; Ryuga's body, lying still on the ground with two bullets locked within his stomach. The Death Note's container no longer held the notebook and the window in the ceiling was broken.

"_Ryuga-kun!!!"_

"_Why!?" _

"_Please Ryuga-kun; you can't die yet!!!!"_

…

Everywhere was dark. Nothing but pitch black surrounded him. Ryuga sat up, not knowing where he was or why he was there.

"_**What the- where the hell am I?" he asked himself, "Is this a dream…or am I dead?"**_

All of the sudden, he felt the presence of someone behind him, once he turned around he was shocked to see who was sitting behind him. It was the same man he saw in his classroom earlier; the man with shaggy, black hair and eyes, wearing a loose, long-sleeved, white shirt with ragged jeans. Under his black eyes were droopy bags, a lot like Ryuga's.

"_**Ryuga," the man's voice crept, "please…you can't cease your search now. Go back to life…stop him, before his reign will take over the world."**_

"…_**His reign?" Ryuga questioned.**_

"_**KIRA'S." the man's voice spoke one last time.**_

…

Ryuga opened his eyes; he terrifyingly gasped as he sat up, which caused all the police members to jump back. He coughed for a while and noticed that he was still wearing his defense vest the SPK gave him a while ago. The bullets only went halfway through him, which didn't cause him a lot of bleeding, thanks to his vest. As he took both of them out, he gave a sharp shout of pain.

"Ryuga-kun!" Matsuda cried relieved.

"It's a miracle!!" Aizawa chuckled.

"Hurry, we must get him to the emergency room before he bleeds more." Mogi directed.

With that, Aizawa picked Ryuga up and headed him towards the assigned room.

The Next Day

"Listen, Near-san, please forgive me that I let my guard down." Ryuga ashamedly spoke, "I hope this doesn't change your view on me. Because believe me, I still want to capture Kira's followers; I'll do anything to arrest them once and for all!"

"It's alright, Ryuga-kun." Near calmly stated, "I won't eliminate you from the team just because of something like this, why? Because a lot of accidents like this occur during investigations; we're gonna have to learn and deal with them and continue focusing on the case. However, no matter how many mistakes that occur, I'm still 98 percent sure we'll capture the Kuruka clan."

"Thank you, Near-san." Ryuga sighed relieved.

"But I would like to ask you something;" Near continued, "who did you meet during your time in the notebook's lair? Who was it that shot you?"

Ryuga remembered the girl who came for the notebook; Saya, who was also the leader's daughter.

"Her name was Saya." Ryuga started off, "She's the Kuruka Clan's leader's daughter and she stated that she wants the notebook so she could bring world peace to the world. She also seems to have excellent gun skills but other than that, she gave me no more further information."

"Hm, is that so?" Near said, "Her dream resembles that of Kira's."

"What?" Ryuga questioned. "Kira's dream was to create a world of harmony through that crucial notebook?"

"Exactly." Near spoke, "Already judging from her dream, we can already prove that she's the _**sixth Kira**_."

"The sixth one?" Ryuga whispered in a shocked voice.

"Alright then," Near's voice broke, "we're going to have to continue our ravage tonight if we want to catch them in time. They could move at anytime and we must catch them at the earliest. And remember Ryuga, whatever happens, I'll still keep you on the team."

"Many thanks, Near." Ryuga smiled.

…

Later that night, many investigation vehicles drove up the mountains to the instructed location where Ryuga stated the hideout was. It was a dark evening, not a speck of moonlight cast upon the steep roads. But it wasn't long until they reached a place close enough to the hideout but far enough to make their move.

Every car stopped and the dirt-covered road filled with task force members. In two of the cars, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ryuga arrived and moved along with the rest of the group.

"Come on men; let's move in quickly and silently." the captain of the task force whispered. Every member ran up the steep hill until they reached a nearby, pitch black cliff.

"Everyone halt!" Ryuga commanded, "They're location is here; everyone must get into position until I give the signal."

"You heard him, get into your positions!" the captain demanded. With that, every member and the police investigation team hid behind numerous bushes and on trees that camouflaged in the dark, quiet forest.

Once everyone was well-hidden, Ryuga crept his way to the same metal door that led to the gang's location. The lock that he shot earlier has been replaced with a new one. So once again, he shot his gun twice and broke the lock. He quickly opened the door and went down into the lair.

"Ryuga, are you in their installment yet?" Near asked through a headset Ryuga had on.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll give everyone the signal when it's time." Ryuga replied.

Suddenly the door was closed by someone and was locked with a stick through the handle. Ryuga turned around, only to be kicked and jabbed by Saya.

Outside, a surprise attack was placed on the entire task force. Smoke bombs were set off everywhere and panicked everyone. Gunshots here and there were fired and confusion swept through the air.

"Stay close, guys!!" Aizawa instructed as he stayed right next to Matsuda and Mogi.

However, Matsuda saw someone, not in a task force uniform, rush through the bushes. He sprinted to the area where the person ran to and got out his gun. Through the bushes and into the dark forest, he lit his flashlight on and saw one of the Kuruka Clan members. He lifted up his gun, fired a shot, and soon enough, heard a yelp of pain from the member.

"Got'cha!" Matsuda thought happily.

…

Ryuga wiped the blood from his mouth. He crookedly got up with his gun. He glared his eyes into Saya's and continued panting.

"How the fuck did you and the team get here!!?" Saya exclaimed, "You're supposed to be dead!!"

"Why? Am I not?" Ryuga smirked.

"You really sicken the shit out of me, you know that?" Saya cursed, "Surprised to even see you not mad at me after trying to kill you."

"I don't get mad." Ryuga responded while putting his gun into his holster, "_I get even."_

With that, he ran to Saya with quicker speed, punched her in the stomach twice, leapt into the air, and performed a spiraling kick to her. Causing her to spin and fall with endless blood dripping out of her mouth.


	9. Ryuga vs Saya

Ch.9: Ryuga vs. Saya

Saya wobbled as she stood up, blood still falling out of her mouth. She grasped her stomach tightly and gave out a moan of pain. With her remaining arm, she wiped the blood from her mouth and glared at Ryuga, who was squatting on the ground after the attack he pulled on her. But the red liquid from her mouth continued to drip and soak into her lips and run down her chin.

"H-how…did you survive!!" she growled.

"Defense vest," Ryuga replied simply as he opened his jacket, revealing the stiff vest upon his chest, "you gonna give up yet, or take this challenge?"

"You bet your ass I'm going to take this challenge." Saya smirked as she released her stomach from her grasp. The blood from her mouth ceased dripping, but her chin and lips were stained with its dry remains.

The room was quiet; Ryuga and Saya were both alone and ready to take a head-on match against each other, their black eyes staring back at one another.

As the fight began, they both ran up to each other, Ryuga raising his fist into the air and Saya ready to perform a kick. Saya was successful in kicking Ryuga in his stomach. But as he was about to fall, he swiftly ducked to the ground and rose up again, and punched her straight in the face. As she was about to land on the ground, Ryuga grabbed her by her shirt, bringing her up again, and gave her an even harder hit.

"You're one tough bitch to be getting hit by a guy, you know that?" Ryuga chuckled as Saya hit the floor.

Now Saya was filled with angst; she growled and leapt back up as blood flowed from both her nose and her mouth. She charged for Ryuga even quicker and began hitting his stomach away. She hit him across his head twice and kicked him as well. Ryuga fell to the floor as blood from a small cut on his lips and on his forehead began to drip. Saya wasn't done yet though, she yanked him back up and started with two kicks in his stomach, causing him to choke out blood.

"I may have been in an asylum for many years," Ryuga muttered as he was on the floor, "but that doesn't mean I've been physically weak."

Ryuga quickly got back up, pulled her to him by her hair, and gave her painful head but. Once that was finished, he kicked her twice and gave one last punch across her face.

It seemed that Saya finally gave up as she was laying the floor with a dramatic amount of blood coming and covering all over her face. She was panting heavily and with her shirt not covering her stomach, Ryuga could see the many bruises he developed on her.

"Why do you work for the creep who runs the gang anyway?" Ryuga asked harshly.

"Because…" Saya stuttered.

"_**He gave me a family…unlike you and mom."**_

Ryuga was left in shock; he began to break down. This gave Saya a chance to attack him again. But this wasn't a time to be weak; as Saya charged for him, Ryuga struggled back up, grabbed both of her arms, and slammed her against a wall. He was still panting and sweating, but he managed enough energy to continue asking her questions.

"What…you knew my mother??" Ryuga muttered.

"I'm your twin you dumbass." Saya grouched.

Back Outside

"Wow Matsuda, nice job catching him." Aizawa commented as he held the Kuruka Clan member Matsuda shot.

"Thanks Aizawa-san! I think that training is finally paying off!" Matsuda cheered.

Outside, the pitch black area was now filled with numerous unconscious task force members and a few dead ones. Many medical members were treating the unconscious members, but the Kuruka gang escaped with ease.

"At least we still have this guy to report to Near." Aizawa stated as he looked down to the Kuruka member, Takio.

Ryuga's heart began to race; he released Saya from his grasp and his gun dropped out of his holster. The pressure was too much; he didn't have enough energy to fight back. He couldn't believe he had a twin! But why was she separated from him all this time?

"Yes you clueless son of a bitch." Saya snapped, "I'm your younger sister. My father now told me mom saved you over me when the hospital was burning down. And who was the only person who was brave enough to save me, him!"

Saya took Ryuga's gun out of its holster and prepared to shoot it at him.

"Now die you selfish asshole!!" Saya exclaimed as she shot the gun.

However, the bullet didn't reach Ryuga; instead, it was slowly floating in air. A few seconds later, the bullet dropped and Saya was the one lifted into the air.

"W-what the hell is going on!!" she shouted, "Put me down!!"

Suddenly, her mouth was shut out of nowhere. She continued muffling, but what made her quiet still didn't let her go. The metal door behind Ryuga was opened, and Saya's body was soon lifted out of the installment and into the dark, night sky above the cliff. Saya desperately tried pulling what was covering her mouth off, but it was too strong, so no one on the cliff was able to hear her as she was up in the air. And the wind of the night sky was freezing her. Unexpectedly, her body was lowered down to a pitch, black forest at the bottom of the cliff and soon dropped. Saya screamed as she was dropped, yet due to the loud noise the crowd on top of the cliff already caused, still no one was able to hear her. As she was dropped into the forest, a loud crashing sound of branches echoed into the air.

"Have a nice fall!" Ryuk joked as he waved.


	10. ReUnited

Ch.10: Re-United

Ryuga slowly got up from the hard, cement ground, dumbfounded by what just recently happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Ryuga quizzically thought to himself.

However in a flash, the dark body of a familiar creature appeared right in front of him. Its skin pale as snow, teeth as keen as a butcher knife and wings as blue as the ocean waters; it was Ryuk. His golden eyes were peering right back at Ryuga.

"Wow, you've sure grown up kid." Ryuk commented.

"_**You**_!!" Ryuga exclaimed as he jumped back. "Y-y-you're that death God!! W-wha-h-how!! Were you the one who carried Saya away?"

"What did it look like? It wasn't like she could fly and do it to herself." Ryuk stated.

"Huh, well thanks for saving my ass, even after 7 years ever since our last meeting in the asylum. " Ryuga thanked as soon as he calmed down. "I can't believe you still remember me."

"Well, I've sort of been watching over you down in the realms." Ryuk said scratching the back of his neck. "Speaking of me, you're able to see me because you touched the notebook before, right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ryuga replied in a noticed tone since he didn't recognize that up until now.

Suddenly, he remembered about the notebook.

"The notebook; they better not have taken it already!" Ryuga cried as he ran down the hallway to the notebook's secret hideout. As he dashed down the hallways, Ryuk followed him. Once he reached the same wall where the notebook was hidden, he saw that the wall was already open and the notebook's holster was already empty.

"Are you serious!!" Ryuga growled.

"Already escaped with it huh?" Ryuk said. "I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down back in the realms. If I didn't, Light wouldn't have gotten to it and drop it back into the human world."

"Speaking of that Yagami Light, or Kira I should say, I need to ask you a few questions." Ryuga growled annoyingly at the death God.

Unexpectedly, the rest of the investigation team busted in, causing Ryuga to jump.

"Ryuga-kun, we caught one of the associates of the gang!" Aizawa informed. "We must move him to Near quickly."

"I understand." Ryuga confirmed. But then he turned to Ryuk and whispered, "I'll settle things with you later."

Back at the Headquarters

In a dark room, filled with absolutely nothing, Takio was tied to a chair; his head hanging down while his eyes were a deep red. Blood leaked from his nose while his left eye was bruised. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Gevanni, Lester, Near, and Ryuga surrounded him with cautious eyes.

"We're not going to ask you again," Near stated, "where were you guys planning to hide?"

"Up yours, shorty." Takio responded. But in return, Ryuga bashed him across the head harshly, making blood leak from a small gash developed on his forehead.

"Nothing's going to persuade him unless we use force." Matsuda complimented.

"Then let's." Ryuga smirked. With that, everyone, besides Near, took out their guns and pointed them at Takio.

"Go ahead, shoot me." Takio chuckled. "If you kill me right now you're still not going to get any closer to our hideout."

Instead of killing him though, Ryuga pointed his gun towards Takio's knee. With that, he shot his bullet away. Takio started to shout painfully and even began shedding some small tears. After that, Ryuga shot his foot which made him shout even more and shed bigger tears. Gevanni then shot both of his shoulder blades while Aizawa shot his other knee. And lastly, Matsuda gave him one hard hit across the head.

"Who needs to kill a person to get some information when you can just torture them slowly?" Ryuga commented.

After the shootings, Takio was crying by now. He continued to scream voices of pain as blood leaked out everywhere from him.

"Now tell us where your fucking hideout is." Ryuga growled as he pointed his gun toward the desperate man.

Takio couldn't handle this any longer; so he finally confessed, "We were planning to head for the old factory down on _16689 Kuroharu Road._"

"Hmph, fair enough," Near confirmed, "Lester, report this to the task forces. We're planning another ravage."

In Ryuga's Room

Ryuga collapsed onto the bed. He thought about the plan Near stated they would go over the next morning. Was he ready to face Saya again? That is, if she survived the fall.

"Having plans for the next morning?" Ryuk's voice suddenly spoke out of no where. Ryuga jumped off the bed and gave out a groan once he was on the floor.

"You could've killed me, you know that?" Ryuga remarked.

"My bad." Ryuk replied. "Oh yeah, and how about those questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh right!" Ryuga noticed as he got back up on the bed. "Let's get on to those, shall we? First question; how come you didn't remind me that the Death Note was associated with Kira!! Upon being given that news shocked me half to death dammit!!"

"Oh, hehe…well you were a bit too young back then, you see." Ryuk began. "I thought it be best to keep it a secret from you since you were already very ill back then and all."

"But still, keeping stuff like that from me can scare me big time." Ryuga reminded. "I was already shocked enough when I heard that the real murderer of my mother was Kira, who was really that Yagami guy you told me to kill."

"Heh, sorry about that…" Ryuk grinned.

"And another thing," Ryuga continued, "what was that thing you said about the notebook being dropped into the human world by Light? Why did he drop it back?"

"From what I heard recently," Ryuk informed, "he was muttering some words of how things are not over yet and that he'll find a new Kira successor in this world. And then one day, I somewhat left my guard down and now I'm here in the human world trying to find that stupid Death Note of mine."

"For a death God you're pretty lazy of keeping track of your own belongings." Ryuga stated as he stared at the ceiling.

"Like you have any idea what it's like." Ryuk spoke back.

Finally, Ryuga got up from the bed and headed over to the balcony. His bare foot walked onto the cold cement and the bristling, night wind swept across his pale, skinny body. He looked out to the glowing city as Ryuk flew behind him.

"Just wait Ryuk," he said, "by tomorrow night, the team and I will surround all of those Kira followers. And if I meet up with Saya again, I'll find out about the real story behind her and I. After that, I'll kick her ass, arrest it, and let the world live in peace."

"You humans are just the same when I left you." Ryuk chuckled.

**Rei Factory Inc.**

"Looks like Saya-chan couldn't make it with us." a member of the Kuruka gang stated.

"It can't be! She's my daughter; she couldn't have lost!" the leader cried.

"Ah chill chief; I bet she's still around, she knows her way to the new hideout." a second member comforted.

"Yeah, and at least we still have the notebook." a third one complimented.

The main door of the factory flew open. A dark shadow cast upon the gang in the silver light of the moon. Saya was wobbling like crazy; her body was damaged everywhere. She lost her jacket and her red shirt was in shreds Her arms and legs had marks and bleeding gashes left from her fall. And lastly, her face was covered in dirt, bruises, and irritated scratches.

"Saya, I was so-!" the leader cried.

"Don't…even…get close to me, pops." Saya growled back.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" one of the members asked.

"You don't wanna know." Saya responded lowly.

"What happened to Takio-kun?" another member asked.

"How the fuck should I know!!" Saya grouched, "He was a weak member anyways. The guy couldn't even handle one fucking bullet."


	11. Twins: The Real Story

Ch.11: Twins; the Real Story

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Ryuga, as always, was sipping his bowl of ramen and wide awake. After a while, he set his ramen down and took a bite out of a small lemon cake he's been saving. He looked out to the city through his room's window; it was shining in the morning light and pigeons were soaring through the air.

"Enjoying a good breakfast?" Ryuk's voice popped out. Before you knew it, Ryuga collapsed to the floor with a racing heart.

"Stop popping out like that!!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"It's not my fault; you just need to learn how my nature is." Ryuk chuckled.

"Screw you Ryuk." Ryuga groaned.

Thoroughly, Ryuga set himself back up into the chair and resumed his thinking.

"Y'know, you've been looking a bit stressed lately; are you alright?" Ryuk commented.

"Glad you noticed." Ryuga grinned. "Well, what's been on my mind lately is something Saya told me earlier. She said I was her _twin_. But to be honest, I never remembered her; I don't know how I was separated from her either."

Ryuk suddenly looked down. He sighed and finally said, "Kid, if you wan to know the story I can tell you."

Ryuga gave a puzzled look, "What; how do you know our story!?"

"Years ago when you're mother was giving birth to you and your sister," Ryuk began, "I was watching that event as well. I was bored on that day and I haven't seen her in a while, so I just decided to see what she's been up to lately. And that's when I saw you and Saya enter this world."

**Flashback**

"I-it's a girl, Nia-san!" the doctor cried out cheerfully. "And just one minute younger than her big brother!"

Suzume shed some small tears out of her eyes. She gave her small, male child, Ryuga, to a nearby nurse and gently put her new daughter into her hands. The wail of the child was soft and its body was soft and new.

"What're you going to name her, Nia-san?" a doctor asked.

"Why not I give her an exquisite name?" Suzume smiled. "Like Saya?"

"Not bad; alright then, Saya it is," the nurse confirmed.

Outside the room, Ryuk stood floating in the air, looking at the two newborn twins.

"Hmm, so that was how new humans are born." he stated to himself. "Well anyways, never expected Suzume to have offsprings."

For the next few days, the twins were put into a separate room with the rest of the newborns while Suzume stayed in the same room.

It was sundown and the hospital was just about to close up. In Suzume's room, the door was left open. As she looked out of it, she saw doctors and nurses pass by, yapping about numerous healths, medical, and surgery issues they'll have to deal with during the next day. However, as she was looking out, she saw a stranger in a black trench coat walk by; his eyes were covered by black sunglasses and his lower face was covered with his coat's collar. Once he was gone, Suzume began to suspect something funny was about to happen, but she managed to shrug it all off in the end and believe that would be ridiculous.

When the nurse came to check in on her one last time, she granted a small request; "I hate to bother with this question but may I see one of my children? I just wish to look at him for a small moment before I let them rest again."

"Oh, why that's no problem at all." the nurse complimented, "I'd be more than glad to bring both of them in."

"Well, honestly, I only wish to see my son." Suzume smiled.

Upon getting her wish, Suzume by now was holding the small Ryuga. The child was silently sleeping and wrapped in a white blanket. As Suzume caressed him, small streams of tears began to roll down her face.

"You already remind me of your father." she muttered heartedly.

Suddenly, the fire alarm triggered like crazy. Suzume jumped in her bed and looked round to see what the trouble was. With the sound continuing, Ryuga was woken up and began to wail. The doctor earlier budged into the room and began to explain the situation to her.

"Nia-san, we must get out of here quickly!" he reported.

"What's going on!?" Suzume questioned while still holding her son.

"A fire's been detected in the building and it's spreading quick!!" another doctor explained as he helped Suzume out of the hospital bed.

As the doctor said, the fire spread fast. In fact, the orange light was already visible near their room; the fire was getting closer to them.

"We have to leave now!" the doctor instructed.

"But I still need Saya-chan!" Suzume reminded as she was rushed out.

"We'll get her, but right now we need to leave!" the doctor spoke through the black smoke.

Outside, the dark smoke of the terrorizing fire was spreading through the sky. Firefighters were here and there desperately trying to put it out. Crowds of family and friends surrounded the building, hoping there would be a chance of getting their loved ones out. On another side, Suzume rushed to the firefighter captain with Ryuga still in her arms.

"Excuse me captain!" she called out to him, "if there was any chance, did one of your men rescue a small, female child with the name tag 'Saya'?"

"I'm not sure ma'am," the captain responded, "but I'll call them in and make sure that child of yours is brought back safely."

With that, he reported the news to one of his men through a walkie-talkie.

"Alright, he said he'll do his best in finding your child." the captain reported.

"Thank you so much!" Suzume thanked. Therefore, in the meantime, all she could do was wait.

**End of Flashback**

"But in the end, the firefighters stated that the fire got even worse over time." Ryuk explained. "As a result, Saya was never brought back to your mother."

"But Saya stated that the Kuruka gang leader was the one who bothered to save her." Ryuga spoke. "Now I know why Saya's so dedicated to the gang."

"Hm, never expected that gang leader to treat her as his own daughter," Ryuk commented, "Abuse is more common, but fathering her?"

Ryuga didn't say anything back; he was too speechless by this story; never knowing that he had a twin all this time, never knowing that she was abandoned in a burning hospital. And the only person who saved her, but to soon also lead her in a wrong direction in life, was the Kuruka leader.

"So this is… _**the real story**_." Ryuga thought.


	12. A New Ryuga

Ch.12: A New Ryuga

"Here's the plan," Near started off, "by the time night reaches, we'll all surround the factory. The first team led by Matsuda will be in charge of this area right here."

Near pointed to a spot on a map of the entire factory, " Aizawa-san's force will be right next to the spot where Matsuda's is located. Mogi, your force will be hidden behind here in case the gang escapes through any secret passageway. Gevanni and Lester, your force will quietly follow Ryuga-kun into the factory and search for the notebook. If you guys don't make it out in time or some serious trouble has been detected, I'll give the signal for Aizawa's and Matsuda's forces to move in. Understood everyone?"

Everyone shook their heads in realization.

"But what are you going to do, Near-san?" Ryuga asked.

"Let's just say I'll be guiding the air team in case the gang escapes through any flying machine of any sort." Near answered.

Outside, Ryuk was curious about the Kuruka gang's hideout. He hasn't been spying for many years now, so he decided to give it another shot for some excitement..

"Well, it has been getting boring for the moment, and the big event won't happen until nightfall." Ryuk thought. "Eh, why not, I've already seen the address to the place, so why not go and check it out for the time? I just need to be quiet or else they'll catch me."

He finished the last of his apple and flew away off the headquarters' rooftop.

At the Factory 

Outside a brown-coated building, three stories high, there was a label titled "**Rei Factory Inc.**". Dusty windows surrounded every inch of the building and steam was forming from a chimney located on the roof. The main door was locked with a secret code being held on the side.

"Well, here it is." Ryuk said. "Just need to find which room the gang is currently being held at."

So he flew to the building and began to carefully peer through each window. Most of them seemed dark with nothing but old, carpenter material on the floor. But finally in a window at the lower end of the building, all members of the gang were sitting around a wooden table discussing words related to a secretive plan they had in mind.

"_What do you think they could've done to Takio?" _

"_They could've killed him; he never seemed like the tattle tale type."_

"_That couldn't be, he's too weak. He's not able to one bullet in the knee. So what makes you think he could give his life up?" _

"_Chances are he could've told them where we're currently hidden." _

"_It's alright boys; good thing your leader is always prepared. I figured they would ask Takio where we're hidden and he would've told them, so I prepared another hideout." _

Suddenly, Saya looked towards the window. Once she set her eyes onto the screen, the only thing she saw was the grass outside of the factory. She finally shrugged and continued paying attention to the conversation. Luckily, Ryuk ducked before Saya saw any of him.

"Gotta tell Ryuga!" Ryuk thought as he flew away.

Back at Headquarters

Ryuga loaded his two guns up as he sat next to Near.

"What's on your mind now, Ryuga-kun?" Near asked. "You're going to keep your eyes more open this time, right?"

"That exactly was my intention." Ryuga smirked as he clicked his weapon.

When Ryuga turned his head towards the window at his side, he saw Ryuk signaling him to meet him at the other room.

Later On

"Ryuk, what's the news?" Ryuga asked as soon as they were alone.

"To be honest, I did some spying at the factory the gang was being held at" Ryuk stated. "I overheard them saying that they would move to a new hideout since they figured that you guys already knew where they were."

"You what!?" Ryuga exclaimed, "Hmph, well I guess it was a good thing you got some information from them. If you hadn't told me this then we would've been too late."

All of the sudden, the door busted open. Near, Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa were in the entrance with anxious eyes. As expected, they saw Ryuk.

"T-the death God!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"H-he came back, I can't believe it!!" Matsuda exclaimed after.

"So, you were conversing with him." Near spoke as he sat on the ground in the same posture he was always in. "Matsuda here has been wondering who you were speaking with, so he called everyone. It turned out to be none other than the shinigami, who we are able to see since every one of us has touched the notebook when we still had it. "

"Y-you're…not upset about this are you?" Ryuga asked. "I was going to tell you this later but-"

"It's alright Ryuga-kun." Near interrupted. "Now that we see it's only Ryuk-san, we're not as worried as we were before."

Ryuga gave a sigh of relief.

"Just tell us what you were conversing about." Near stated.

"Near-san, Ryuk here was recently spying on the gang for a while," Ryuga began, "and he overheard them saying that they are starting to move to a new hideout before we ravage them."

"Yeah, and believe me I have no reason to lie." Ryuk came in.

"I was going to tell you this and about Ryuk," Ryuga continued, "but I guess you figured everything out before I even got to you guys."

Near tilted his head as he commented, "Ryuk, you are down here in the first place to retrieve your notebook back, am I not correct?"

"Yeah, and my apologies for having it being dropped back into this world," Ryuk apologized, "if I kept more watch of Light back in the realms then none of this would've occurred."

"Light-kun, he's in the realms!?" Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi all exclaimed at once. Ryuk nodded his head 'yes'.

"Well, it seems like Light still isn't giving up his dream." Near said. "But let's move on to more important matters shall we? Did you hear where they were going to hide, Ryuk?"

"Unfortunately no." Ryuk stated.

Near furrowed his brows and began to twirl his hair.

"Now how are we able to find them?" Ryuga questioned.

"Well, there is this one method I've heard about down in the realms." Ryuk continued. "Over the years, shinigami have tried to figure out ways to keep contact of their notebooks in case they lose them. A certain shinigami one day, purposely losing his notebook, possessed a child. With both of their instincts combined, they were capable of finding the notebook in no time."

"Are you serious!?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"This is perfect then!" Aizawa remarked.

"However," Ryuk reminded, "the possession only lasts for an hour."

This made the crew go into silence.

"We'll do it." Near said coming in, "If it's our only option to finding where the Kuruka Clan's new hideout is, then we have no choice but to try it. Time is running out and we have retrieve that notebook and return it to Ryuk as soon as possible."

10 Minutes before the Plan

"Are you ready, Ryuga-kun?" Near asked.

"Yes." Ryuga replied. He then turned to the shinigami. "Ready, Ryuk?"

"Yup," Ryuk responded.

"Alright then, everyone back up." Near instructed. With that, everyone took a few steps back to where Near was.

Once that was completed, Ryuk turned to face Ryuga. The death God took a hold of both of Ryuga's shoulders and a cold rush of air began to surround the room. Ryuga's mouth was forced open as Ryuk turned into a mere puff of steam. Winds began to form and make the papers in the room fly all around. The puff of smoke stirred into Ryuga's mouth, which soon caused him to be slowly lifted up into the air. In mid-air, streams of light shone out from his eyes and his still-open mouth. Seconds later, a huge blast of light roamed across the room and even broke the nearby window.

As the entire crew put their arms down after the explosion, they saw something completely extraordinary. Ryuga, still in the air, had his head down. Yet, behind his back were Ryuk's feathery, black wings. Slowly, he was set back down to the ground. Once Ryuga was back on his feet, he stretched his fingers out, which now formed claws as pale as snow. Around him was a black aura. When he lifted his head up, his eyes were still closed. Matsuda began to walk towards the boy.

"Hold on, Matsuda." Aizawa whispered as he held back Matsuda.

"…Ryuga-kun…" Matsuda muttered.

In a flash, Ryuga opened up his eyes. Which have now turned into a bright, blood red.

When the young boy began to walk towards the door, every solid surrounding in the area began to break. Pieces of the objects spread all over the floor. Suddenly, the lights began to blink on and off until they completely shut off. Mogi opened the door, which made the outside light shine into the room. Ryuga's bright red eyes glowed as he walked. The crew made their way to Ryuga until Near ceased them.

"No, don't touch him." he directed. "We don't know what would happen if that aura touches us."

Once Ryuga was out of the room, he smirked. Symbolizing that he was ready.


	13. Target Located

Ch.13: Target Located

Ryuga, now on the rooftop with a small speaker plugged within his ear, was prepared to take flight.

"Ryuga-kun, are you ready?" Near asked through the speaker.

"Yes." Ryuga simply replied now with a demonic-sounding voice.

"Alright then," Near continued, "remember, you only have one hour to locate our target. Once you find it, report it to me as soon as possible. Once that's accomplished, I'll send out teams straight away."

"Got it," Ryuga said before turning down his headset.

Carefully, he slowly stirred the energy within him to help his wings move. The aura's size began to increase more and more until Ryuga saw that he was no longer on the ground. His black wings were flapping away. To take more control, Ryuga thrust his wings forward and made his body fly into the dark, mid-air off the building.

"Since I'm part shinigami," he thought, "no one will be able to see me."

Soon enough, he was on his way into the big city. With all the power he had in him, he tried to sense the Death Note's presence everywhere around him. Above the huge, grey buildings filled with lively lights in the windows, Ryuga tried hard concentrating on the Death Note's energy, trying to sense it in any of the tall structures. However, there was still no luck.

Ryuga flew his way to another area and tried sensing for the notebook around there. Still, the notebook wasn't to be found. Ryuga figured out all the places the Kuruka Clan seemed to hide in; usually not in huge towers, but in small, unnoticed buildings. After his time of thinking over, he decided to fly down further into the city where he might find those kind torn-down structures.

People walked all over the brightly-lit streets. Small ramen shops were open and filled with a scent that lured customers in. Arcades were blasting with lights of all different colors, a nearby mall was filled the cheerful faces of many teenagers, and a market's employees were as busy as bees in a hive. Through the many crowds on the sidewalks, Ryuga, invisibly, made his way down to the darkest and poorest side of the city.

Once he reached his assigned location, he saw that not a lot of people were around the area at this time. Crowds of many gangs surrounded old, run-down bars. Snickering about whatever trouble that pleased them most. In the area where poorly-built homes rested, a few families were sitting on the wet cement with one huge blanket covering everyone. Inside their homes were cruel crowds of corrupted teenagers partying in the place. At other homes, there were either two or three children outside with tears streaming down their faces while two enraged parents fight about their poor relationship with each other. Seeing all of this pained Ryuga, yet he still needed to focus on finding the notebook.

As he continued flying through the many alleys of the area, he would also file up more and more energy to finding where the notebook was. But as he was to continue his way, he found a certain building that caught his eye. It was painted all black and its title has been completely washed away. He decided one peek wouldn't hurt. Plus, it might be the gang's new hideout.

When he went through the rusted walls of the building, he saw that the inside was quiet and empty. No light streamed from anywhere and all that surrounded the floor and the stairs that lead to the second story was dust. Not even one small mouse scattered across the floor. The young boy decided to look around upstairs, which was as well dark, dusty, and empty. Not a single soul walked the building. However, there was a door at the end that made Ryuga even more curious.

As he entered the room, everywhere was pitch black. But even so, he saw the outline of a light bulb, meaning that a light switch should be around the wall somewhere. Through his new, enhanced eyes, he saw where that light switch was and turned it on. The dangling bulb flickered, but it was still bright enough to light the room. The surroundings were a desk with many papers neatly filed on the surface along with a closed laptop and three cabinets containing five drawers each, all tightly locked and the key was no where to be found. Ryuga made his way to the top drawer of the desk and opened it up. It was filled with paper-related junk such as rubber bands, paper clips, pencils, etc. However, as he rummaged though the stuff, he caught sight of a certificate that was related to the graduation of martial arts student. However, once he saw a closer look of it, he thought he would start a seizure.

The certificate titled _"With the Approval of Sakurai Martial Arts Academy, This Certificate States the Honorary Graduation of Advanced Martial Arts to __Akane Nia_.

"Mom!?..." he thought. As his hands began to quiver, he dropped the paper back into the drawer. Silently closing it, he started to look around the room. But quickly enough, he began to search through the other two drawers in the desk. Every paper in the drawers had the name Akane Nia titled on them.

"Was this…mom's office?" Ryuga shivered.

In the last drawer, Ryuga spotted a picture. He slowly took the photo out and nearly fell down looking at it.

The photo was of his mother and the same man in his visions.

He flipped the photo over and saw a message written on the back.

_To my dear lover,_

_It's been two months since you passed away. The only thing you lastly said to me was __I__**'ll always love you'**__. The team has been miserable without your presence, but they know that you'll always be watching us from the heavens. As for me, through endless rains, I am the dark cloud that cries those stormy waters. I am the lone wolf that longs for a pack again. Even up until this day, I still miss you. But look on the bright side; I'm expecting our first child. Yes, you're legacy will live on forever, and your soul will thrive in me until I die. And don't worry, this picture is the only photo of you, so don't fret if you believe your identity will be revealed. It will always, safely be stacked away from the rest of the world and only to me. I hope you hear these words in heaven, and I'll always love you. _

_Love, Suzume_

"Wait…'our first child'??" Ryuga thought as he looked at the man his mother was smiling next to. "So that means…"

"**He's my father!?"**

Outside

Ryuga sat on the rooftop of the old building. He continued to stare at the photo for many minutes. He couldn't believe that man he's been seeing all this time was his father!

"Dad…" he thought as he pierced his eyes through the picture. "Mom said you had unique views upon this world. Well, I'm going to release my unique views out to the world once I catch Kira. I'll make you proud."

With one last look of the photo, he stood up, ready to take flight once again. He carefully put the photo in his pocket and spread his wings into the air.

25 minutes remained for Ryuk's possession. Ryuga hurried across the poor neighborhood in search of a sign for the notebook. For one last time, Ryuga summed up the rest of his aura and tried to sense the Death Note's presence.

A sharp tingle ran through Ryuga. The young boy started to feel the sense of an aura come close to him. In a flash, he rushed through the many dark alleys. The energy continued to increase as he flew even closer. Until the aura was fully present, he was led to a rusty building with the glow of a light in a window. The building was titled 'Yellow Box Warehouse'. Outside, the Kuruka Clan was unloading the last of their packages from their cars.

"C'mon guys, don't want anyone seeing us too early." the leader directed with Saya by his side, who was tightly clutching the Death Note in her hands.

Ryuga quickly hid behind a wall of a nearby building. He turned on his speakers and spoke, "Come in, Near…Yeah, our target has been located".


	14. Cornered

Ch.14: Cornered

About five helicopters circled the dark sky and headed north. On the ground, dozens of task force trucks sped through the streets in the same direction the helicopters were going. Matsuda and the rest of the investigation team were preparing in their truck to dive into action with the rest of the task forces. Meanwhile, back in the headquarters, Near, now completely all by himself, stared at the screen of the satellite via focusing on the entire scene.

Back at the warehouse, the Kuruka gang finished the last of unpacking their boxes. Once everything was settled in, every one of them disappeared into the warehouse. Ryuga watched the door of the warehouse close and the light of the room fade away. He swiftly made his way to the window of the room and took a small peer through the glass. The group was discussing the plans for the next day, even though there would be no tomorrow for them. Finally, they all confirmed to an agreement and spread out into different directions. Soon enough, the lights were shut off and the place became empty.

Ryuga took a long, cord of rope with a hook tied at the end of it from his belt and began aiming it away towards the roof. Once the metal grasper took its tight hold on the ceiling, he began climbing away. When he reached the top, he stirred the rope up to him and settled it on the ground. Around the area, he started searching for an opening to the warehouse. Luckily, he found one quicker than he thought and unlocked it immediately.

Through the opening, Ryuga gazed down at the slightly dark room and finally entered. Through the dim moonlight, he could tell he was on a balcony; on a second floor.

"Near, I'm in." Ryuga whispered though his head speaker.

"Good. Now, you said it's in the 'Yellow Box' warehouse, am I not correct?" Near spoke back.

"Yes. I need to know where the light switch is; it's too dark down here to see anything. And my flashlight won't help me a lot either." Ryuga replied as he stroked his hand across the walls while his other one held a flashlight.

"Alright then, are you on the second floor or first?" Near asked.

"Second," Ryuga answered.

"Then make your way to the left." Near directed. "When you come to a corner, that's the signal to move to your right, then five steps after taking your turn, the switch control should be on the wall."

Ryuga followed every step thoroughly and soon enough, the light switch was encountered. He aimed the brightness of his flashlight towards the switch's opener and unlocked the door of the controller. Inside were thousands of buttons and switches to the many features of the warehouse.

"Once you open the controller," Near continued, "go to your left and you'll find a vertical row of red switches going down in one line. Switch them all on."

"Got it," Ryuga confirmed while pointing his light at the blood red controllers that lay to his left. Without further a do, he did as Near directed and turned on every one of the switches. Immediately, bright lights began to flash back on once again and the room lost its darkness.

"Alright Near, the lights are on." Ryuga whispered. "Where are the task forces?"

"They're on their way." Near informed. "But in the meantime, you must wait until they get there. We don't now what trick the gang has up their sleeves this time."

"I understand," Ryuga finally said before cutting off from Near.

Safely on the balcony, he looked around the warehouse. It looked a lot similar to the warehouse his mother worked in; rusted and old. Then a tingle ran through his head, the redness from his eyes faded back to black. His wings folded themselves away. He looked at his watch. Time was almost up; only 10 more minutes until Ryuk would be released. Ryuga sighed and decided to take a quick break before his departure with the death God occurred.

But once he turned round, Saya raced her arm through the air and stroked her brother across the face, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Ryuga-kun, are you in!?" Gevanni's voice spoke through all of the sudden.

"Don't…move in…yet." Ryuga groaned through.

"What do you mean!?" Gevanni questioned. "What's going on!? All of the forces are here, we can help!"

"No, I'll handle this myself; it's no big problem." Ryuga muttered through the speaker as he struggled his way up. "Don't move in until I give you the signal."

With that, he broke his connection with Gevanni.

"Back again, huh?" Saya spoke. Inside her bag, Ryuga could sense, was the Death Note.

"Yes, and I'm here for the notebook and to surrender you guys." he responded.

"Heh, it's so comical to see a brave yet unlucky person." Saya chuckled.

Ryuga stared coldly into her black eyes, but then he suddenly remembered about his relationship with her.

"Oh yes, and Saya," Ryuga spoke, "in case you didn't know, mom never wished to abandon you. She was _forced_ to leave you behind. She did want to save you from the burning hospital, but the fire had already gotten worse. So why must you be upset at me? Why must you cause such a struggle between us??"

"And just where the fuck did you get this information!?" Saya shouted. "This is all a lie!!"

Ryuga took a deep breath and finally confessed, "This may sound crazy, but a shinigami I know saw the event. In fact, he saw us at our births. He saw everything. He was truthful to say that mom loved us both, but just wasn't able to save you in time."

"S-shinigami? What a load of bullshit." Saya snickered. The snicker soon turned into a chuckle, which soon turned into full laughter. "You _are_ as stupid as you look!! In case you haven't noticed death Gods don't exist!"

"Don't believe me!?" Ryuga snarled. The anger within him brought the redness back to his eyes and his bony wings to spread out again. A gust of cold wind swept through the air; all of this ceased Saya's laughter. Her jaws dropped and she began taking steps backwards.

"Take a good look at this, Saya." Ryuga spoke as he also revealed his pale claws to her. "Death Gods do in fact exist. They're the reason why the Death Note is here, it belongs to them! And I'm here to return it to them before anything else happens again like it did in the past!"

"N-n-no, then that means…that thing that carried me over…the cliff…that really was…" Saya stuttered in fear.

"Yes, that was a shinigami, my sister." Ryuga finished off for her.

Saya, now on the floor, clutched her fists. She looked down and her face hot with anger. She finally gave one last glare at Ryuga and stated, "First of all, _I'm not your fucking sister!_"

With that, she ran to Ryuga and attacked him. But with one quick blow of his wings, Saya was sent flying back. In a flash, he flew up to her and began punching away. After 19 painful, unbelievably powerful punches in 19 different spots, Ryuga performed a spiraling kick right in her face.

Saya was gruesomely injured on the floor. Blood was spilling all out of her mouth, nose, and a deep cut that developed on her forehead when she was blown away. Her left wrist seemed to be broken as did her right kneecap.

However, the power in Ryuga began to vanish quickly. He was lifted into the air and the cold wind began to form around him once again. His pale, snowy claws turned back into short nails. The black, grotesque wings on his back beamed with a blinding light and soon disappeared. When the boy opened his eyes, they were back to a beaming black. Above him was the death God itself.

As the wind quickly settled him down, Saya limped her way back up with wide eyes. But because of her intense shivering, she was forced back down to the floor.

"Kid, are you alright?" Ryuk whispered.

"I'm fine, thanks for your help Ryuk." Ryuga smiled to the shinigami.

As she watched her brother struggle back up, Saya took her gun out from its holster. With a shaking hand she pulled the trigger. Lucky for her, she aimed perfectly at her target; the light controller. With the destruction of the switches, every light was shut off and the room was dark once again.

"Saya!" Ryuga yelled in the hollow warehouse. But the only sound was the thumping of a limping leg; it was too dark to see his twin.

"Damn, where is she!?" Ryuga hastily asked as he turned his head in different directions.

Suddenly, the 'click' of a door was heard at the lower level of the building. A stream of light expanded towards the dark room and soon disappeared once again when the door was shut.

"There!" Ryuga thought. Before he left the balcony, he got down on his knees and began searching for his flashlight he dropped earlier. When his hand reached a solid figure in the dark, he quickly grabbed it and switched its light on. With this, he made his way down the stairs and to the door hidden beneath the surface of the second floor. He bust opens the door like an untamed bull and ran down the dirty hallway with Ryuk flying right behind him. While running, he turned on his speaker and contacted Lester.

"Come in, Lester!" Ryuga spoke.

"Ryuga-san!? Are you ready to move Gevanni's and my task force out!?" he asked.

"Yes! Have them surround every room you can find!" Ryuga instructed. "And tell the other forces to be prepared! We don't want any of the members of this gang sneaking out."

"Got it!" Lester confirmed. With that, he commanded to his troop and the other ones "Move out!"


	15. Final Match

Ch.15: Final Match

Ryuga, along with Ryuk following behind him, bust opened the door the room Saya hid in. His eyes slipped back and forth, eyeing every corner. The room was wide and lit by dull, blinking neon lights that were a turquoise color. The huge machinery in the room stay put around the area, untouched and unused to what looks like for many years. Ryuga switched his flashlight on and began to search the room.

"Come out Saya; I know you're in here!!" Ryuga called out. His light turned different directions, yet no sign of his sister was present.

"Kid, why not check the upper level again?" Ryuk suggested as he pointed to the second story of the factory. The boy furrowed his brows until he ran his way up the stairs to the second story.

At the top of the level, Ryuga looked down to the bottom. He saw that the machinery of the room had gigantic, hollow holes in each of them made for a purpose. In the holes, spiraling fans whirred within the huge machines and gleamed with a perfect silver color. Once he finished examining them, he continued his search for Saya. He ran his hand against the metallic walls as he slowly took his steps across the second-leveled balcony. In his other hand, his flashlight was held straightly and set ahead for the dull path that lay ahead of him.

Out of nowhere, Saya swung her unbroken hand across Ryuga's head, which sent him tumbling down and his flashlight to fly out of his grasp. However, the boy quickly got back up and slowly started to back away from his sister.

"Why…won't…you die!?" she growled as she took the Death Note out of her bag along with her pen.

"Because I can't stop helping the world yet," Ryuga panted as he saw the sight of the notebook.

With that, he dashed for Saya and thrashed her to the ground before she could write his name down. With all the strength she still had in her, Saya desperately tried to break free from her brother. While trying to hold her down, Ryuga managed to make the notebook fall out of her hand and slide to the edge of the balcony. After giving her onle last hit across the face. He dashed for the notebook and achieved it before it fell into the blades of the machines at the bottom.

As Saya struggled up while rubbing her cheek, her eyes were different; they were now a light brown. She was breathing heavily and shaking. But then, smirk developed on her face. It soon turned into a smile, and then into a chuckle, and finally into a psychotic laugh. Ryuga noticed her voice changed as well; it was no longer young and feminine, but darker and masculine.

"Ryuga…!" the voice shrieked as if from the dead, "you remember me!? I held you for comfort on the day your mother died. In fact, _**I was the one who killed your mother!!**_"

Ryuga's heartbeat came to life within seconds. He dropped the notebook and collapsed to the floor. His breathing took control of him; he couldn't take it.

"N-n-no…Light Yagami; _**Kira**_!!" he thought to himself as he shivered desperately on the ground.

"Yes…!" Light shouted once again, "You never expected me to possess your sister, did you!? Well I wanted to bring Kira back to world after all the years."

"So after seeing your sister's hate, I chose her and dropped the notebook to her. When I came, I explained everything to her about my goal of a utopia and fortunately, she agreed with me and even allowed me to possess her. As another treat, I shared myself and the notebook with her father's gang so it would be easier to help achieve what we all wanted; their gain of world domination and Saya's step toward to her and my utopia!"

"_The Kuruka clan…their goal was world domination!?" Ryuga thought. _

"And I knew she should've just killed you straight away with the notebook," Light continued, "but no. Instead, she had to suggest that killing you with her own bare hands would make her feel even better. Hmph, she should've chosen the better way since she's the daughter of L."

"Y-you…b-bas-s-stard…" Ryuga muttered as he shivered. The young boy's eyes closed. His heartbeat seemed to slow. The blood pumping in his veins began to cease. For a moment, his eyes were blackened to darkness; he couldn't see anything.

A small light then appeared. It soon grew bigger and bigger until it was large enough to show the dark silhouette of a person walking towards him. The person got closer and closer until it was clear enough to see the person was a woman; Ryuga's mother, Suzume. Her long, dark blue hair in the low ponytail just as it was when she was alive. Eyes still covered behind her bangs and her skin remaining pale.

"_**Ryuga…" she whispered, "I'm here. Leak the darkness out, run back to the light. This world is still filled with corruption, you can ban it all. Go back, don't be afraid. Follow true justice. I'll always be with you."**_

Ryuga flashed his eyes back open. He was back in the factory and Saya, now back to normal, was quivering on her available leg. Remembering his mother's words, new strength was burning and he was strong enough to snatch the notebook right back into his hands and finish his business.

Once he got back up, he ran to a set of tangled ropes in the other side and sliced one of them with his pocket knife. With his hand on the sliced rope and the knife in his mouth, he was lifted up to the stretched out nets near the ceiling and landed atop of one of them.

Looking up at her brother tucked safely in the net, Saya's rage has lost its patience. She quickly limped her way to another set of ropes and copied the same routine Ryuga performed earlier. However, as she was carried up to the net a foot away from Ryuga's, the ankle of her unbroken leg tangles with the other ropes. Once she was placed in her own net, she impatiently crawled towards the net that separated her from her brother. With a fortunate spring into the air, she was able to land safely into the second net. All that was left was to make another leap for her brother's net. With hastiness, she started for her last destination until something stopped her. The rope wrapped around her ankle wouldn't allow her to travel any further, for its length has been limited. No matter how much she pulled, the knot wouldn't let her budge, and the rope was fastened tightly around her ankle in a confusing pattern. In addition, it was too thick for her small dagger to slice apart.

"Saya let me help you!" Ryuga offered from the other side.

"…Never…" she muttered. With a smirk, she sees an enormous cube of concrete on top of Ryuga, being held by a rope near her. Quickly, she aims her dagger for that rope and for another one which held an unseen substance. As fast as lighting, it came down on Ryuga's net.

"Die in hell, Akane Ryuga!!" Saya yelled as the huge object broke her bother's net.

Yet, above her was another boulder, which was held by the second rope near the one that held Ryuga's boulder. Like its partner, the huge mass of concrete pummeled down onto Saya's net and broke its hold to stay up.

Back on Ryuga's side, Ryuga managed to find a nearby, open space and grasp onto its edge before he went down. But unfortunately, his sister wasn't able to find any sight of hope.

"SAYA!!" Ryuga shouted as he watched his sister fall to her end.

A vibrating scream came from her until she reached the machine. Huge drops of blood whirred out of the pacing, turning fans and made a disturbing crunching noise until every bone seemed to turn into fragments.


	16. Live On

Ch.16: Live On

In the Third Room of the Factory

Aizawa was panting deeply as he held his injured arm that was bleeding like an endless river. Within the depths of the nearby hallways, Matsuda and his task force were waiting for the signal to strike.

"Come out, Kuruka Clan!" Aizawa yelled across the room as he came out of his hiding spot. "We know you're in here!"

But what he didn't know was a member of the clan above the ceiling, his gun at the ready for Aizawa.

"Aizawa, look out!!" Matsuda shouted as he shot his pistol directly at the member.

With a shriek, the member lost his balance and tumbled to the floor, blood leaking out of his head. But out of the ceiling's darkness, three more of the members jumped out and began shooting their weapons without hesitation.

"Matsuda, after them!!" Aizawa commanded as he stumbled to the floor himself.

"Right," Matsuda confirmed, "but I'll leave two of my members behind to help you."

With that, he called for two of his soldiers to aid Aizawa to safety.

…

The task force was led to an enormous room crowded with boxes of different sizes. The last soldier closed the door behind them so the Kuruka members wouldn't escape so easily.

"Everyone spread out!" Mogi directed. "The members could be hiding anywhere and remember, they are extremely tricky. Now move!"

With that command, every soldier took a different direction and began their search. Silence to immediate control for a moment, until gunshots were heard in every direction. Shouts of pain sliced through the air and blood was slowly leaking throughout the floor. Matsuda turned around, frightened by the noises. His gun at the ready and his eyes filled with fear. His legs took meticulous steps and his hands already quivering like mad. Unfortunately, a gun was placed against his back.

"Don't move, and drop your weapon." the member snickered. Unwillingly, Matsuda held on tight to his gun.

"No…" he replied, remembering all of his mistakes he made in the past.

"No? All right then," the member smirked as his finger slowly moved the trigger.

But Matsuda acted quicker. He swiftly turned around and was only shot in his arm. Shouting in fear, he began firing his gun with his remaining arm and therefore, killing the member.

"Matsuda!" Mogi yelled as he ran to his injured comrade.

"I'm…alright…" Matsuda moaned weakly. "How…are you guys…doing?"

"Great news," Mogi said smiling, "we were able to catch the other two members."

"That's…brilliant…" Matsuda chuckled, his energy slowly coming back to him.

Suddenly out of a nearby chute, Gevanni and another Kuruka member tumble into the room struggling for a gun. Out next came more of his task force soldiers and Lester. As they all toppled onto Gevanni, they struggled to keep the Kuruka member down.

Mogi got out his walkie-talkie and contacted his force, "Guys, Gevanni has entered the room through the chute with another member. It's possible more of them will come, get over here quickly!"

As expected, the remaining members of the gang slid out of the chute and joined everyone else in the small mayhem that was going on in the room. Yet, the entire task force came just in time to trap the group while they were still down.

"You're finished, Kuruka Clan!" Lester confirmed as he pointed his gun towards the trapped gang.

"N-no, this can't be!" the leader growled.

"No group has ever had the skills to defeat us!" the member who was struggling with Gevanni shouted.

"Well you know what," Gevanni spoke with a sly smile on his face and with the gun now in his hands, "you're looking at the one that just did."

Outside

As task force members ran around the area helping their injured comrades into emergency vehicles and getting the arrested Kuruka gang into police cars, Matsuda and Mogi were searching for a certain person.

"Has anyone seen Ryuga-kun anywhere!?" Matsuda asked as he went from person to person.

On the Other Side of the Factory

"Wow, this was one hell of a case." Ryuga chuckled.

"Hey, at least I had something to do to pass boredom." Ryuk smirked.

Ryuga gave out a laugh. When silence reached again, he took out the Death Note. Turning its pages, he saw the name of many victims. When he finally reached the last page, he saw one, solitary name written in the middle; Yagami Light.

"It still has his name." Ryuga spoke.

"Well the name has to stay in there in order for the person to stay dead, right?" Ryuk explained.

"Yeah," Ryuga replied with a small sigh, "speaking of Light, what has happened to him now that Saya's dead?"

"He would basically be sent back to the Shinigami realm." Ryuk answered. "And since he actually _stole _my notebook, the boss probably wouldn't show him any sign for allowing him to have any access to the human world."

"That's good to hear." Ryuga sighed with relief.

But then remembering Light's words, he thought about what he said about a man named L. He took out the photo from his mother's office.

"Hey Ryuk," he began, "do you happen to know who this L guy really is? Near told me to call him by that name, but I really doubt he's my father as well."

"How do I start this off?" Ryuk said looking up to the sky. "He's the human world's greatest detective with a mind that's absolutely over-intelligent. Light, apparently, hated him because of his different view of justice and his interruptions with his utopia plan."

"So wait," Ryuga interrupted while holding up his photo to Ryuk, "This guy isL?"

"Correct, the real one." Ryuk replied, "And I suggest you keep that picture hidden; no one in this entire world has ever seen your father's true identity except for Light and those three policemen Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi."

"But, if he's L," Ryuga continued, "then why did Near…?"

"Near is his successor." Ryuk explained, "L's name is passed on to those who are capable of replacing him and continuing his job."

"I see…amazing…" Ryuga muttered as he stared back at his picture. "The world's greatest detective, my father."

Quickly, he tucked the photo safely into his pocket. Opening the notebook again, he turned it to the page where' Light's name was written.

"Ryuk, do mind if I have this page?" he asked the death God, "Just in case if anyone needed evidence or something."

"Just as long as I have the entire notebook back." Ryuk replied. So thoroughly, Ryuga ripped the page out of the notebook and folded it safely into his other pocket. Once that was completed, he handed the notebook over to Ryuk.

"Well, guess this is goodbye then." Ryuga grinned.

"You bet. Nice workin' with ya." Ryuk said, repeating the words he said to Ryuga the first time he met him.

With that, the shinigami soared into the air and flew ahead until none of him could be seen in the sky.

"Ryuga-kun, there you are!" Matsuda cried as he and Mogi ran towards the boy.

SPK Headquarters 

"So, another case of Kira solved." Near said to Ryuga as he played around with his rubric cube. "You're a pretty amazing addition to the group."

"Thank you, Near." Ryuga bowed.

Near paused for a moment on his puzzle, and then finally stated, "Ryuga, one day I'll be gone. When that time comes, I want you to take my place as-"

"-the next L," Ryuga finished off for him. Silence roamed the room for several minutes.

"Exactly," Near finally spoke, "since you are actually _his_ son, and without a doubt beyond the average teenager's intelligence, you are indeed capable of replacing me. Will you accept this opportunity?"

Ryuga stated, "It's always been my father's and my dream to bring true justice to the world. In the future, I will accept the opportunity and have L's name live on."

**Fin**


End file.
